Too Much Confusion
by inlovewithlove14
Summary: just started, but i'm getting somewhere, I hope.Basically it's pure hatred,or is it?


"_Say your last words mudblood" the hooded figure spat as he neared the wand ready Hermione._

_And he pointed the wand to a crumpled body behind Hermione._

"_No, I won't let you" Hermione screamed, tears running down her dirty cheeks._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_NO!"_

_She sat up sweating and panting in her bed_

"_It was just a dream" she consoled herself, "only a dream"_

_She laid back down, only to get back up to the shrill sound of her alarm clock._

"_Oh my gosh, it's so late" she gasped grasping the small clock, "I'll never make it now" _

_The clock read 6:15_

_She rushed through a shower and quickly muttered a quick dry spell, as she started getting dressed, but her thoughts were somewhere else._

'_I wonder who the other head is? I just hope it's not Pansy stinkin Parkinson! Ooh that would be the worst'_

_Little did she know what was in store for her._

_She gathered all her books and trunk with a sharp point of her wand._

_She got out just in time to catch the twins pull up outside her apartment._

"_Hermione, what's the rush?" Asked the twins with amused looks on their faces as they watched Hermione rush back and forth putting her stuff in the trunk, "we still have an hour and a half till the train leaves."_

"_What?!" yelled Hermione "it says that the train leaves 8:oo!"_

"_I dunno which letter you've been reading Hermione, but our letter says 9:30, you must have mixed the dinner time up with the time of departure, very unlikely for you to mess it up, but hey it happens to the best of us"_

"_Tell me about it" she said with a huff as she settled in the empty back seat._

"_Where is the rest of the gang?" she asked wondering why they didn't drive here and pick her up themselves._

"_Well, let's just say that Ron was caught flying the car by a muggle, so dad won't let him drive the car, for basically forever, and there was a whole fight with who would come and mum didn't want Harry out of her sight, so that's that"_

"_Oh" Hermione said and laughed to herself, so typical of Ron to mess up ,yet again, like the second year where they came crashing into Hogwarts with the enchanted car._

_She was so excited to meet everyone_

"_So how's everyone at home? Did I miss anything while away?"_

"_Nah," the twins replied in unison "just the usual Ron goof ups and Harry's crazy stories have been entertaining us the whole week"_

"_He hasn't used magic? Has he, cuz he could be expelled and then.."_

"_Don't worry so much" Fred interrupted, "He's fine and alive, and let me remind you ecstatic that you are Head Girl"_

_Before Hermione could answer George announced "here we are, home sweet home"_

_Hermione jumped out of the car and ran to the group of people surrounding the house_

"_Hi, you guys" she gave Harry and Ron a big hug "I've missed you guys so much" _

_She squealed taking them both in, gosh she felt so short._

"_Hello dear" Mrs. Weasley greeted Hermione "so glad to see you in such good state of health"_

"_but come on dear if we are goin to make the train and get good seats we should leave now, but I packed you some breakfast in a bag for you" she said handing Hermione a brown paper bag._

"_Thank you" Hermione said and took it and placed in her carry on trunk._

_A few strokes of the wand and a few spells later they were on platform nine and three quarters._

_As they boarded the train, Mrs. Weasley screamed out "good luck, be careful, and for heavens sake, try not to get yourselves expelled!"_

_They found a compartment right away and settled down._

_Soon enough they heard an announcement "Will all heads please report to the front compartment, please"_

"_That's me" Hermione said "wish me luck"_

"_G'luck" Harry and Ron said with grins on their faces, "and congratulations"_

_As she made her way towards the compartment someone bumped into her and caused her to stumble for a second_

"_Watch it you Mudblood, Unlike some people, some have authority, I could take off housepoints for that"_

_Hermione's head snapped up to see that dreaded smirk._

"_What are you talking about, Malfoy" she said, giving him a distasteful look._

"_Oh, you haven't heard?" he asked with a smirk "I'm the head boy"_

"_Well," Hermione answered back with malice in her eyes " I guess you haven't heard, I'm the Head Girl" _


End file.
